maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Max Payne
im thinking this page should be an actual one instead of a disambiguation as its the most important page of the wikia and max payne (character) should be moved here. maybe also create a page called max payne (disambiguation). anyone else agree? --Down2Business-- : Well, I think both the Max Payne game and the character are popular searches. But, since the fictional universe is expanding and new installments are coming, the character article will only become more important than that of the game, so yes, I'd say moving the character page here would be prudent. We would have to put a small disambig template on top of the page saying smth like: This article is about '''the main character of the series', for the very first game in the series see Max Payne (game), for the movie, see Max Payne (film). --TheBearPaw 14:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Article move proposal I propose moving the article to just Max Payne which is currently a disambiguation page. With new games being released, the character's page is gaining more weight and popularity while the prominence of the first game, ''Max Payne is receding. On the top of this moved Max Payne article, the following would be put: Max Payne redirects here, you might be looking for 'the first game in the series' or 'the film.'' Any opposition?--TheBearPaw 13:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Max Payne didn't have... A black suit. It was blue, or green. Juicefani11 12:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) The damn pixel writing in the infobox under the picture How do you remove it? If you can, do so, please. --TheBearPaw 23:17, April 5, 2010 (UTC) annie finn why lem made killer his girlfriend annie finn at the beginning of the game ? thank vik Annie Finn wasn't his girlfriend.Kornflakes89 02:24, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Article move proposal I propose moving the article to just Max Payne which is currently a disambiguation page. With new games being released, the character's page is gaining more weight and popularity while the prominence of the first game, Max Payne is receding. On the top of this moved Max Payne article, the following would be put: '''Max Payne redirects here, you might be looking for 'the first game in the series' or 'the film.'' Any opposition?--TheBearPaw 13:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) '''BADGE NUMBER Max NYPD Badge Number is 8349! Just keep it this Way... Please!!! :The line of text was not deleted. I moved to the "Notes" section below, as it not that well suited for the biography part. Also, if you can, add where you found this information/in what scene of the game did you learn the badge Nr. between the tags to make a reference. This way you'll let the readers know the source of the info. --TheBearPaw 09:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Date of birth July, 18 1970 is Sam Lake's date of birth. Max Payne could as well be born on April, 17 1967 (Thimothy Gibbs's date of birth). Or maybe Max doesn't share the same birthday with the actors. The truth is... we don't know ! Aegirsson 13:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, it's Sam Lakes birthday? Didn't know that, I'll remove the contested date right away then. Thanks for the info! --TheBearPaw 15:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Max Payne -- Valkyr test subject, killed his family himself There are (rather) heavy hints throughout the games (especially the first one) that Max Payne was a Valkyr test subject himself (unknowingly), and that he's actually the one who killed his family (e.g. his nightmares where he's the killer, Nicole Horn giving him a dose of Valkyr after the Punchinello mansion shootout instead of just killing him, his reflexes and other things). I wonder if we should add a section on these hints to the article. 09:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Quote is Incomplete You started the article with a quote. This Quote is incomplete because it goes on: says that in Max Payne 3 after he follows the young boy through the back alley in the farvela, when he goes down the stairs :"The way I see it.. there're two types of people: those who spend their lives trying to build a future. And those who spend their lives trying to rebuild the past. '''For too long I've been stuck in between.'"'' :―Max Payne So the important part here is that '''Max didn't choose between the two! '''Wether or not he has the option of rebuilding the past is irrelevant. He did not choose between the two and instead wasted away, drinking himself to death. He has to choose to start any kind of healing (eg. the five steps of mourning) 22:03, June 18, 2012 (UTC) spelling mistake when this article is unlocked can some change 'chit on her' to 'cheat on her'? You guys should do a grammar sweep of the article to correct some spelling/grammar mistakes. Meeting Michelle "At some point in the mid 1990's" should be edited. "In late 1996" is more accurate. Aegirsson (talk) 14:01, February 12, 2013 (UTC)